Mitsuhito
Before Risk Universalis Before Risk Universalis Mitsuhito was known as CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY. CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY joined ROBLOX on Thursday, June 19, 2014. In his early days on ROBLOX he would spend his time playing the popular games of that day, including: Natural Disaster Survival, and RO-Planes. Soon after joining ROBLOX CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY would join various RO-Politics groups, most notably FireFumes USA. It was here where he met an important figure in the history of Risk Universalis, dustrybread123. After the fall of FireFumes USA, CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY would join NarutoFinalBond, a thriving Naruto fan group when at its height was one of the largest and most active Naruto groups on ROBLOX. Here CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY was appointed as Daimyo of the Land of Fire by the legendary creator and founder of the game, MrSoulSlasher. Early Risk Universalis It is said CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY joined Risk Universalis in February, 2016. On his first day of playing Risk Universalis he joined a normal Risk Universalis server. Being a new player and having never set eyes on the rule-book before, and having little to no prior knowledge about history - On the first day he drew a black line across the map. In-game he was confronted by Castlemore about his grief, and Castlemore being the semi-reasonable person that he was gave CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY the chance to fix his mistake by fixing the grief he had made. However, CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY being new to the game had no idea how to change the paint color back to Medium Stone Grey, and after a failed attempt at changing the paint back to Medium Stone Grey he was banished by Castlemore on his first day playing Risk Universalis. Several months past and CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY returned to the RO-Politics community. FireFume USA had seen a revival by a man named Our_Jamie, who led it back into its golden age. CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY one day had seen dustybread123 online one of the FUSA Washington D.C. servers and joined him, there he had a conversation with dustybread123 - And it turned out dustybread123 was an Administrator on Risk Universalis, and in that moment CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY recalled what had occurred to him several months before and was determined to return to the game. In August, 2016 CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY sent a message to ArmadaStudios, and much to his surprise a few days later she had accepted his apology and accepted him back into Risk Universalis. First Return and Seryna_Romanov After rejoining Risk Universalis CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY spent a lengthy period of time learning some of the key rules of Risk Universalis and adapted to some of the customs in the group. One day CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY joined a Risk Universalis server, is was here he met a person who would change his experience and outlook on Risk Universalis forever. This girl was named, Seryna23 - Known to us as Seryna_Romanov. The first time CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY met Seryna23 her beauty and her ability to roleplay took him. Seryna23 and CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY from that day forward became close friends, notoriously roleplaying together as a unified Scandinavia in the twenty-first century and lagging the server with their absurd amount of cities. Their friendship would continue till the end of Seryna23 days in Risk Universalis. Nearly a month went by and one-day CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY asked Flash_Drive if he could send him an application to become Experienced Participant. Within a few days Flash_Drive accepted CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY's application, and became Experienced Participant. Days after CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY told Flash_Drive about Seryna23 and got her a similar opportunity in applying to Flash_Drive for the position of Experienced Participant. It is unknown when CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY first became Moderator, due to lack of information on promotions and demotions in 2016. However it is known that he was demoted sometime in early 2017 by Blakesthegreat for abusing the :M command during a regular modern-day role-play on the main server. After being demoted CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY rethought his position on ROBLOX, and dramatically left for about a week before returning to the game. After returning to ROBLOX he apologized for his exit on many of his close friends, and having a sort of a fit after his demotion. Though rejoining ROBLOX and and apologizing for his actions, CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY was not as active on Risk Universalis as he had once been. Instead he joined a different group, one which was on a collision course with Risk Universalis itself. A dangerous new group of ideas and developments. War Universails. War Universalis War Universails is something we barely hear of in recent and popular history. War Universalis was originally founded by an Italian Developer Faelsel and was an active and prosperous game. When CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY joined he was intrigued, the concept of the game was cool and the players were nice and helpful. CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY spent hours playing the game, and developed many close relationships with its players. CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY then decided he wanted to unify the games player base under a Fan-Group, which was approved and recognized by Faelsel, the creator of the game. His fan-group prospered and transformed from more of a fan-group centered around ROBLOX into a group of friends focused onto a discord. At the peak of the groups influence and activity there was over 250 members. Though, all things must end and the days got darker for War Universalis. The group lost its activity and it became hard to host events, Faelsel fell inactive and he removed the original version of the game. Instead introducing a laggy, incomplete game - which is still around today. The group was dissolved in late 2017. Note: It was sometime during his time in War Universalis where CRAZZYAWESOMEGUY changed his name to Loorette, and then AmsterVan. Controversies/Accusations Second Return to Risk Universalis The House of Hito Rising to Senior Administrator Height of Power 2019 Gallery Administrator (02/12/2018-Present) World War One, Colonial, Age of Discovery, Age of Enlightenment, Roman Empire, Edwardian, Alexander's Empire Japan, England, Russia, France, Habsburg Austria Category:Hito Family